


But when I do, he turns away

by themilitarymonk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilitarymonk/pseuds/themilitarymonk
Summary: They should have seen it coming, really.It wasn't as though they hadn't suspected something before; it certainly wasn't the first time Draco had suspected something.The boys had always been rather...close.





	But when I do, he turns away

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! It only took me 15 years...
> 
> Drarry was my first ship, and although I've branched out to other fandoms in recent years, posting this little thing gives me a sense of closure.
> 
> I have been lucky enough to see Cursed Child in London twice now. This was originally written before the script had been released and so I tried to keep it as spoiler free as I could at the time. If you do get a chance to see it, do; it's amazing.
> 
> I give so much thanks to TheAlchemistsDaughter who was very encouraging, and who also kindly beta'd for me.
> 
> Also thanks to Sonadorabonita and Haploteuthis, (even though they don't have Ao3 accounts), who were my cheerleaders, and are happy to indulge me, as always.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They should have seen it coming, really.

It wasn't as though they hadn't suspected something before; it certainly wasn't the first time Draco had suspected something.

The boys had always been rather...close.

Following the events in their fourth year, Scorpius had stuck to Albus' side even more so than before. Only this time, something was different. Being transported into a reality where the person you care about the most in the world no longer exists... Well that changes you.

Draco could see the change in his son.

For one thing, they were more physically affectionate. This in itself could be passed off as platonic; Scorpius had also become more affectionate with Draco. The first hug had opened the floodgates, it seemed.

But Albus had always been different.

The first real instance that Draco had seen had been a complete accident.

Both boys had been huddled together in McGonagall's office following a very dangerous encounter with the Giant Squid, that had resulted in both their parents being called to the school immediately. Their cloaks were torn, and their robes sodden, both of them dripping water on the floor through a terrible scolding from the Headmistress.

From an outsider's perspective, (or an unseeing Gryffindor's) Scorpius and Albus seemed to be staying close for warmth.

But Draco had not missed the clasped hands they were trying to keep out of sight.

Draco had always been content living in plausible deniability. He'd grown ever so good at it over the years. This was no exception.

But it had been at the end of the boys' sixth year at Hogwarts when the shit well and truly hit the fan.

Draco will admit that hearing of his son's relationship was difficult for him initially.

The son's of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, together? In love? The very idea sounded like a joke. A cruel, unforgiving joke.

For it to come out of Potter's own mouth made it even worse.

“They were caught out in the grounds after dark.” Potter's face was stern in the flames of the Malfoy manor fireplace.

Draco responded, as he always had, in antagonising Harry Potter.

“Please, you were caught sneaking around the castle more often than not. Don't bother contacting me over...”

“They were _kissing_ , Draco.”

Draco had to turn away from the other man as the latter proceeded to fly off the handle, as could be expected of him. Predictable, as always (Draco has said this to his face, of course).

But Draco couldn't let Potter see his face, because he didn't think he could hide the pain that would surely show there, as Draco's chest caved in.

Shortly after the initial discovery they had all gathered in the Potter's homestead, all participants having been called to an urgent meeting, following what had been witnessed on the Quidditch Pitch.

“It doesn't matter what you think. Any of you.” Albus had bravely stood up and declared before either Draco, nor Potter had the chance to start. “We love each other. You won't stop us from being together.”

Potter had been outraged, looking to Draco for backup.

“You going to allow this?” he challenged.

Draco could see the anger lining every inch of Potter's face. Draco felt it too, but their reasons were not the same.

Despite his absolute incapability of controlling his emotions, Potter's rejections were not out of spite, nor disgust. They were out of fear. Fear of the boy that might hurt his son. And really, after everything the Malfoys had done to him over the years, after what Draco himself had done, he couldn't blame Potter for that.

For Draco though, it had been like looking into a painfully truthful mirror. It was a reflection of everything that had been wrong in Draco's life, and as though the universe, on top of the shit show that had been the past twenty years, had decided to rip open wounds even he had thought were long closed, laying them open to fester as they had before. It left nothing but regret, and a hollowness in his chest that he hadn't felt since...

No, he could not, would not go to that place again. Draco learned to deal with that pain a long time ago. He was a Malfoy, after all.

Potter was none the wiser, as ever. Draco felt that this could only be a positive thing.

The boys were banned from seeing each other over the summer, to everyone's agreement. Well, everyone's other than the boys'.

Of course, this proved to be a waste of everyone's time and energy; the two of them had run away by the end of the first week.

For the sake of his own sanity, Draco tried to convince Scorpius into letting Albus go. He tried with all the energy he could muster.

He reminded him that he was only seventeen years old; that none of it was real. They were practically children, and they would look back on it years later, and laugh at the very thought that they had been in _love._

Draco thinks he may have been even trying to convince himself on that one.

That didn't work. They had gone again a few days later.

He tried a different tactic.

“It's only going to end in tears, you know,” he said as he sat at his desk in his office in the Ministry, with Scorpius sulking on the other side.

“Look what it's already doing. It's destructive.”

Scorpius folded his arms and glared at him. “You don't know that. You don't know him, and you don't know us.”

“I know Potters. He'll break your heart, I can guarantee you that.”

Scorpius studied him for a few moments, and Draco was sure that his son knew exactly what he was getting at. But if he did, he didn't say.

“Yes, Father,” he said simply.

After the third, fourth, and even fifth escape attempts, Draco decided enough was enough.

Neither he nor Potter could let their pasts hold back the futures of their sons.

Once school started again, they would be allowed to see one another. Both Draco and the Potters felt that if they could not stop whatever it was between their sons, they could at least supervise it, and get to know them in the process.

As time passed, Draco thought that there was absolutely no doubt that Albus Potter was his father's son. He was arrogant, stubborn and self important. And to top it all off he had a hero complex that was just as big as his ego.

Scorpius never really had a chance.

Looking at the boys now, gives Draco a feeling of hope that he could never somehow achieve for himself. That maybe what he couldn't have, they could. Isn't that what a parent should want for their child?

So now, here Draco is, sat at the Potter's fading dining table once again, making niceties with his former rival. And his wife. And his son. Who is in love with his own son.

His son, who is looking back at the kid like he hung the bloody moon.

He thinks again that he should have seen this coming and silently begs for mercy.

It's when Potter and his wife start their own public displays of affection that Draco realises that the mercy will not come, and finally throws in the towel, making some excuse to leave.

When the two men share eye contact, there is no anger. But Draco knows he can't hold that gaze for long. It's far too painful.

“Potter,” he holds out his hand to him, as he had done all those years ago. The moment that would define his very existence.

 _“Dad...”_ Scorpius raised his eyebrows at him, an almost knowing look in his eye.  
Draco sighed.

“Sorry...” he turned back to Potter, who continued to eye him suspiciously. _“...Harry.”_

Harry rolled his eyes at him, and took his hand firmly.

 _Well_ , Draco thought, _that's a start._

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering, the title has been taken from the song 'Father and Son' by Cat Stevens (or Boyzone depending on your tastes ;))


End file.
